


Ronan Rhymes With Moanin'

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam being naughty, Dirty Talk, M/M, handjobs, pynch - Freeform, sensual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan challenges Adam to make him moan, and Adam accepts it. Does this really need a summary, though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronan Rhymes With Moanin'

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't guess it already, this was inspired by [this post](http://maggie-stiefvater.tumblr.com/post/124166853161/is-ronan-pronounced-as-ron-awn-or-ron-uhn). The only reason this is rated Mature, is because there's no penetrative sex, just naughty fun. This was a lot of fun to write out, but now I'm _very sure_ I'll be getting a blank copy of The Raven King  >D. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and it's characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

“You are so full of shit, Parrish,” Ronan chimed in, a mixture of rudeness and doubt. “I know I can! I bet you, I _bet you_ , that I can make you moan. I will prove to you that I can,” Adam responded, all determined. Ronan turned on his bed, to face Adam now. He smirked a bit, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, you’re on. If you can’t do it, though, then you have to listen to the Murder Squash song, _three times_ ,” Ronan shot back, all cocky.

Adam, who was currently sitting up on Ronan’s bed, grimaced at hearing those words. “You’ve got to be shitting me. _Three_ times?” he said, in disbelief. Ronan tilted his head a bit, and then gave a nod. “Take it or leave it. Better man up, and get it over with,” Ronan taunted, “If you can.”

Ronan watched as Adam narrowed his eyes at him, and then Adam sighed a bit. He watched as Adam turned and crawled over towards him. Adam paused as he leaned over Ronan, and they stared at each other for a few minutes. Then, Adam grabbed Ronan’s hands, and placed them at his sides. “No cheating,” he simply stated, and Ronan smirked at him even more, but didn’t say anything.

“No using your mouth, then. That wouldn’t be fair,” Ronan replied, as Adam leaned down towards him. Adam didn’t reply, he just looked Ronan over, calculating. Ronan tried to process what Adam could be thinking, so that he could prepare himself to hold back. He got a bit worried, when he couldn’t tell what Adam was planning.

Soon, Adam began to trace his fingers over Ronan’s stomach. He watched himself do this, and Ronan watched Adam’s hands move. He really liked Adam’s hands, but he liked the feel of them even more so. Adam had such a gentle touch, even though his hands were usually rather rough feeling.

Ronan watched as Adam lifted his tank top up a bit, and he twitched a bit as Adam traced the bare skin of his stomach. Ronan bit his lip, to prevent himself from making any sounds. Ronan was actually enjoying the idea of having Adam try to get him to moan, but he wasn’t about to admit it.

Adam’s fingertips traced along the muscle lines of Ronan’s abs. Ronan had a bit of muscle tone to him, just enough for Adam to feel. Adam’s fingers began to trail up towards Ronan’s chest, and Adam lifted Ronan’s tank over his chest to expose the skin. Ronan continued to watch him, and soon, Adam’s fingers were at his chest.

Adam paused to look over at Ronan, and they stared at each other for another moment. Then, Adam began to run his fingertips over Ronan’s nipples, and Ronan had to cover his mouth to stop the gasp he was about to make from escaping. Adam grabbed the hand, and pulled it away immediately. “Uh-uh, no cheating,” he chastised, and Ronan dropped his hand back to his side.

As punishment, Adam began to play with Ronan’s nipples in his fingers, twisting them gently and rubbing against them. Ronan felt a shiver crawl up his spine, and he clenched at his bed sheets a bit. He bit his bottom lip even more, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t meet Adam’s gaze. He tilted his head to one side, and stifled soft sounds that emitted from his throat from having his nipples played with.

Suddenly, Ronan felt Adam blowing cool air against his nipples, and that made Ronan twitch again. A soft gasp managed to escape from Ronan’s lips, and his cheeks turned a bit pink because of it. Adam lied his head down next to Ronan’s, and began to blow cool air against Ronan’s neck. He brought one of his hands up, and stroked the other side of Ronan’s neck with his fingertips. This combination made Ronan emit a soft growl, a sign that he was trying to resist the urge to give in.

Adam’s fingertips traced across the front of Ronan’s neck, across his Adam’s apple, to the side of Ronan’s neck that he was facing. His fingers continued to the back of Ronan’s neck, and once they found the outline of Ronan’s tattoo, Adam traced along it. Ronan, on reflex, reached up and grabbed Adam’s wrist, gently, but then let it go. Adam smiled, as he traced along Ronan’s tattoo some more, knowing Ronan was sensitive in that particular area.

After a minute, Adam pulled his hand away, and sat up again. Ronan opened his eyes to look towards Adam, as Adam quickly glanced towards Ronan. Then Adam looked forward again, then crawled over and began unbuckling and unzipping Ronan’s jeans. He tugged them down past Ronan’s knees, but he left Ronan’s boxers on. Adam then began to rub his hands along Ronan’s legs, up to his thighs. He let his fingers caress the top of Ronan’s thighs, then move to Ronan’s outer thighs. He moved his hands back over the top of Ronan’s thighs again, but this time, he kept going.

Adam caressed Ronan’s inner thighs, and Ronan’s legs began to spread apart. Adam heard Ronan trying to stifle his sounds again, and he looked back up at Ronan. Ronan was still watching him, so Adam turned his head away once more, and caressed Ronan’s inner thighs some more. He finally moved his hands upward after a few more moments, running his fingers over the cloth of Ronan’s boxers.

Ronan felt Adam begin to tease the skin of his waistline, and he knew that the crucial moment was about to occur. Adam ran a hand under the hem of Ronan’s boxers, and Ronan felt Adam’s fingers slide over his pubic line, and then lower. Once Adam’s fingers made contact with his dick, Ronan’s legs twitched, and Ronan stifled a groan, making it sound like a quiet whimper.

Adam knew he was on the right track, so he tugged Ronan’s boxers down, slowly, and then traced the fingers of his right hand over Ronan’s shaft. He traced his fingers down, and then back up, and then down again. His index finger traced along the head, and then the tip. Then, Adam gently wrapped his hand around the base of Ronan’s shaft, and began to slowly stroke him.

Now Ronan was having more difficulty keeping quiet, and as Adam stroked his dick, Ronan started making soft, murmuring noises, but he didn’t moan. Soon, Adam began to stroke him a bit faster, but Ronan still didn’t moan. Adam looked back up at Ronan, to see what reactions he was getting, and he saw Ronan beginning to break.

With his left hand, Adam began to gently massage Ronan’s balls, as he continued to stroke him. Ronan started making more noise, and Adam caught him turning his head to one side, and then the other. Adam grinned, and as he used both of his hands to tease Ronan, he leaned his head down, and gently blew on the tip of Ronan’s dick, which earned him a deep growl from Ronan.

Feeling even more playful, Adam stopped massaging Ronan’s balls, but continued to stroke him. He felt Ronan’s dick getting harder as he continued, and he had a secret weapon in mind. He lied on his side beside Ronan again, and moved his head close to Ronan’s ear. “ _Does this feel good, Ronan? Do you like when I touch you?_ ” he began to whisper, breathing against Ronan’s ear a bit, letting his Henrietta accent out in full swing. Ronan gasped then, and Adam began stroking Ronan’s dick even faster. “ _You like it, you love when I jerk you off. I bet you’re thinkin’ about me wrappin’ my lips around your dick, takin’ it all in. After I’m done, after you cum into my mouth, you’ll flip me over, pin me down, and fuck me hard. Mm, yeah, so hard, makin’ me say your name over and over,_ ” he continued.

By this time, Ronan was rock hard. Adam knew Ronan had a thing for hearing dirty talk, especially if Adam was letting his accent loose. Adam sat up again, looking down at Ronan, who had closed his eyes again.  “Look at me, Ronan,” he said aloud, softly. Ronan slowly opened his eyes, and stared up at Adam. “Keep watchin’ me,” Adam added, lowering his eyelids a bit.

As Adam stroked Ronan even more, he began to bite his own bottom lip. “ _Ronan_ ,” he whispered softly, then ran his left hand under his own shirt, exposing his skin to Ronan. As he ran his fingers over one of his own nipples, he parted his lips, and gasped softly. “ _Ronan, I need you. I need you to touch me,_ ” he continued to whisper. As he stared at Ronan, his eyes almost completely closed. “ _Give me what I want, please_.”

Ronan had been played, and he knew it. He knew Adam was going to win, right from the start. As Adam continued to torment him with his _pleading_ , while stroking him, Ronan finally gave in, and let out a deep moan. He came against Adam’s hand, and then Ronan covered his face with his hands for a moment.

When Ronan moved his hands away, Adam was wiping off his right hand. Once Adam had disposed of the tissues, and returned to the bed, Ronan grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed. He pinned Adam down, and climbed on top of him, staring down into his eyes. Adam was smirking at him, and Ronan leaned his head down, and placed a kiss against Adam’s neck. “Not a fucking word,” Ronan warned, and Adam laughed softly.

“I won, fair and square. I told you I could do it,” he said after a moment. “You cheated; you knew I would react like that once you started _begging_. That was a dirty trick, and you know it,” Ronan replied. “Well, you know….,” Adam began, tilting his head a bit as he stared into Ronan’s pretty blue eyes. “Ronan _does_ rhyme with _moanin’_ ,” he finished, and then Ronan rolled his eyes, before leaning his head down, kissing Adam deeply.


End file.
